Hawk Fly: RE-BOOTED
by Hawkfly
Summary: Follow the story of a human who is thrown into the world of Equestria. See him aid the mane 6 as a new evil threatens the land. And then watch as he becomes a legendary hero and he goes up against the new king of chaos, Malevolence. My first fanfic that I ever thought of. Hinted OCXPinkie romance throughout the story and at the end. (Part one of The Colt Three Trilogy.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fanfiction readers! This is my first story published here and it's actually a re-do on a story that I have on another site. However this one is kind of like an alternate version of the story. Different things will happen compared to the original. I want to try and make this story long.**

**This is also the first story in a trilogy I have. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Day 163

Guess this'll be my final journal entry till I get a new journal. After months of planning, Tech and I are out of that small town and going somewhere bigger. Let me try to contain my "excitement." Tech told me we were moving to Ponyville to look up more info on how to travel through dimensions. He says that there is somepony there that may know more about other dimensions than him. With the info that he'll get from said pony, he says we might just be one step away from sending me back to earth. I told him a million times not to worry about this so much, but he seems to want to send me home more than me. I would write down more, but I'm running out of room on the paper, so for now I say goodbye. But only for now.

"Man, I'm glad I don't have to write in that thing anymore," I mumbled to myself. It was already midnight here and everypony on the train was fast asleep. I however was enjoying the moonlight glow on the land of Equestria. I could see the large open fields of grass being coated under the moon, glistening in its beam. Those mountains from a distance must be huge because they looked pretty big from where I was looking. Ah, I love the night.

You know, writing in that journal didn't really excite me. I mean, I'm a freakin pegasus. I should be outside gliding through the air and flying around Equestria, enjoying the many beautiful sights I've heard about. For crying out loud, my cutie mark basically tells you how much of an expert flyer I am. It's a pair of light blue angel wings by the way. I know it's a little bit girly, but hey, I'm in a world full of colorful ponies so stuff like that can pass.

I slightly jumped when I heard the door connecting to the other tram open. In came a dark green unicorn with a white bowl cut mane.

"Shouldn't you be in bed," he asked me, taking one step inside the room.

"Relax Tech", I said back to him, "as soon as we get to Ponyville, the first thing I'm doing is taking a long nap on the cloud that is barely reaching the outskirts of town."

Tech let out a loud sigh, "No, the first thing you're going to do is come with me to our new home to help me set up the place."

"Right, THEN I'm going to go find that cloud."

Another loud sigh was released, "Yeah, okay, whatever. Just promise me that you'll get some sleep now. Maybe like take a nap or something."

"Sorry Tech, but I can't miss a great opportunity of watching the beauty of Equestria from the ground. You know, I never noticed how beautiful the land looks from down here, and how beautiful the clouds looked from below too. It looks a lot nicer here than it does in Colt Jersey huh?"

He let out another loud sigh and mumbled a yeah. Then he just left the room with a good night.

You should know something. Tech is a really nice guy who loves to mess with technology and electricity and all that fancy gizmo stuff. Guess that's why his cutie mark is a computer with a lightning bolt on the screen. Just a shame that no other pony knows what a computer is. He seems to have this weird obsession with the human world that's not very healthy. The other ponies call him weird and kind of a shut in because of that. I think he's just misunderstood.

When I first came to this weird world, he told me that he found me in the middle of a field unconscious. He told me I freaked out and explained to him that I was actually a human. Tech was generous enough to give me a place to stay after that and we became fast friends. He even gave me a journal to write about my stay here and told me about a pegasus that can teach me how to fly. You could say he helped me find my special talent.

But enough about that; how about we talk about me? After all, I'm the one narrating all of this. I can tell that you're probably wondering why I care about the human world so much. Well that's because I am from the human world, duh. I wasn't always a devilishly handsome green pegasus with a brown spiked mane ya know. Before, I was a devilishly handsome human being. And my name wasn't always Hawk Fly, it used to be… uh… well I don't remember my original name alright.

Being here for the past months is making me forget more and more about how I used to live back on earth. I don't know much about how my family looks or acts, can't even remember my home town. I don't even know how I got here or why I chose the name Hawk Fly. I think I got it from a movie or something. I should've used my real name at the beginning but for some reason I didn't. I'm guessing I wanted to think of something cool and more of a pony name.

Maybe I'll remember my real name when I go back home. Sure living here is cool and I'm happy to be here, but my real home is back on earth, with other humans. I'm just a cat in a dog's world.

When I first got here, Tech would always ask me questions about earth and its history. At first, it was easy to answer his questions, but now I'm starting to lose touch with my human knowledge. It's starting to get kind of scary. It's like I'm slowly turning into one of them. Well, I am literally one of them…

Anyways, thanks to my curiosity of this place, I only know its history. I mean, you can't blame me if this place has much better history than that on earth. Maybe that's why I'm losing earth memory.

But this place has an awesome back story. Two princesses that control the sun and the moon, then one turns evil and is banished to the moon by the good one with the Elements of Harmony, leaving full responsibility to her. Then she comes back even more evil and tries to make it night forever. But then six ponies that represent the Elements of Harmony came and defeated her again. They were even able to break the curse and turn her back to being good.

Yet, the fun doesn't stop there. A guy named Discord tried to take over the land with chaos but was stopped by, guess, the six heroic ponies. This stuff is so freaking awesome. This immediately needs to get turned into a movie or TV show or something.

The thing that really intrigues me is the six ponies that each carry a part of the Element of Harmony with them. The ponies in my town say that they live in Ponyville as regular citizens. Yeah right, big time ponies that are a part of history are still living with us as we speak. Cough sarcastic tone. Maybe if I'm lucky, I might just meet one of them. I don't know why I felt my sense of hope go up. I was being sarcastic again.

* * *

**Hope to get the new second chapter up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another Chapter is here.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Welcome To Ponyville

When I got a first glance at our new house, I thought that it was pretty dull. Then Tech and I showed up. Tech has this cool invention called the House Bag and it really came in handy. We were able to basically move everything from our old house and moved it over here in one very convenient bag. The brown coating on the house wasn't good enough, especially since it looked kind of like it was peeling off, so we went over to a paint hut and I gave it a nice touch of crimson and yellow thanks to my pegasus abilities. Now it was a house.

The inside kind of looked like our old house, walls white and borders brown, only much bigger. This meant that there were a lot of open spaces for some new furniture. Tech was happy that there was even a room to put in all of his mechanical junk and create a laboratory. I guess I can get used to staying here for a while. When we finally finished, I planted myself on our two seat sofa while Tech sat in the one seat sofa.

It didn't take long for us to meet our first local. After an hour of setting up the place, there was a rapid pounding coming from the door. Neither I nor Tech expected to have a visitor after just barely coming here.

"Uh, were you expecting a delivery or something," I asked Tech lifting an eyebrow.

"No, did you meet a nice girl in the first few minutes that we've been here," Tech joked.

"Nope, and ew dude. You know dating in this world is not an option for me."

"Sorry, it was just supposed to be a joke." It was silent for five seconds. "Aren't you going to answer it?"

I got up from the couch and walked over to the door and heard more of that rapid pounding. The pounding wasn't loud or anything, but it was bugging the hell outta me. It was like they were knocking in some kind of rhythmic beat.

I regretted opening the door.

I was face to face, two inches away from a pink pony with a very fluffy pink mane. She smelled like bubblegum and cotton candy.

"Hi are you new," there was no pause in her sentence.

I couldn't react that fast to answer her question. I needed a moment to recover from her scary hyper activeness, "Uh…"

"Yes we are new," Tech answered for me.

The pink pony then leaped into the air and let out a loud long gasp, and then she ran off.

I didn't know who was more confused about this situation, me or Tech.

"Wonder if any of the other locals are as hyper as that one," I joked. We both gave out a slight chuckle.

"Alright enough of that," said Tech, "we need to go see the pony at the library."

"Whoa, easy Tech," I said, "don't you want to explore more of this place. I mean, we just got here; the least we can do is go meet the rest of the locals around here. What if there really are crazy ponies like that one we just saw?"

"What would be the point if by the time you got comfortable here, you'd have to leave?"

"Come on Tech, you know that I can't stay cooped up in one place for long."

"Tech just let out a long sigh, "I guess you're right. But don't stay out for too long. I'll need to show you to the professional in order to prove that you are really a human."

"Um, dude," I started slapping the ground with my hooves, "I'm not really a human anymore."

"Don't worry; I got an idea to prove that you are one." That gave me some reassurance. I was on my way out until I remembered something.

"Wait, do you even know the pony's name that you're going to meet?"

He sort of kept quiet for a while, "Err…um, I know it's something…Sparkle."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Just make sure you come back soon, okay?"

"Stop worrying so much, I'll just take a quick lap around town, maybe take a nap on a cloud, and then I'll come back."

He face hoofed.

"Alrighty then, see ya," I told him before I left.

I've only walked around town for ten minutes and already I can tell that this town is a million times better than my old one. My old town was really run down with garbage and some old buildings that were barely standing. This place is all clean and it looks like not a single building is going to topple. But at least back in my old town, I actually knew some ponies. Here, everypony is a complete stranger to me.

I was enjoying my little walkthrough of the place though. Ponies went all out with decorating their house with so much stuff. Not to mention that some of these stores look so big that it looks like they actually live there too. And even with all those stores, there's still a marketplace for the citizens to get in on the selling. Alright, so every pony in this town is a busy bee, I can see that.

I noticed that most of the ponies here all look like they're female. Sometimes I see a couple of guys, but only after I've seen like ten girls or something. Good thing my buddy Tech is here with me, I don't think I can play the role of a guy in an all girls group.

My stomach then began to growl. I haven't eaten since we got off the train and I'm really starting to regret staying up all night on the train. Let's see, I can either go eat somewhere or I can go take a nap on a nice soft cloud. I hate having to make choices like this.

I grabbed a bit and flipped it.

Okay, so I flipped a bit for no reason because both sides have no different image on it (not even sure why I tried it). But I wasn't going to do anything until I got some grub. Getting sweets in the noon is not such a good idea, but I got a sweet tooth (not to mention that my only other options are grass or hay). Now I'm regretting coming here because I've been standing in line behind five other ponies for almost forever. I tried to keep myself up and prevent taking a nap right there in the… I think it's called Sugar Sweet Corner or something.

I think I dozed off for ten minutes however because now I was just standing there with no more ponies being in the front of me. Yes, finally! I dashed over to the counter and looked at all the sweets behind the glass. Most of the colors on the pastries told me that a lot of this food looked like it would taste good melting in my mouth.

I noticed the bell on the counter and thought that if I rung it, maybe I can get some service.

Ding!

"SURPRISE!" I almost had a heart attack from all these ponies jumping out of nowhere. I almost had a second heart attack when I saw a pink pony jump out of a plant next to the exit.

"Surprise… shoot."

It was her again. She did a huge leap from the plant's pot and was now right in front of me.

"Hi new pony that I met a while ago but is now here which made it more easier to bring you over to the surprise party that I set up for you and your friend who is already here thanks to my best friend Twilight for bringing him here." She took in a deep breath, "Oh I'm Pinkie Pie it's very nice to meet you Hawk Fly. Wow, I should have just called you by your name in the beginning huh?"

What the- "How do you know my name?"

"Your friend Tech told us," she replied pointing to my best friend. He was standing near the punch bowl levitating a cup of the delicious beverage.

He gave me a little wave as he trotted towards me, "Sorry about this Hawk Fly, but I was told that I couldn't stop her so easily from doing this."

"I guess it's also partially my fault too." A purple unicorn with a purple mane with a weird pink color line going down it walked forward. "I didn't know you disliked parties."

"Wait, who said I disliked par-."

"Wait," Pinkie Pie was actually talking slowly in this next part, "you don't like parties?"

Every colorful pony in the room was staring at me, some giving me the puppy dog eyes. Pinkie Pie's sad look really did a number on me. Man, I hate it when I'm the center of attention.

"Are you kidding," I said with all the eyes still piercing me, "I freakin love parties!"

Every pony cheered and raised their hooves in the air. Pinkie Pie was the happiest out of all of them.

Alright, so as soon as my confession of love to parties, everypony went into party mode. They all started dancing, eating, and bouncing up and down the walls. All I can hear were conversations, the music, and rarely my own thoughts. To be honest, this is my first time being at a party. Curse me for not wanting to ruin everypony's fun. When I saw Tech chilling near the punch bowl (still), I went over to give him a piece of my mind.

"Dude, what the hell," I said slugging his shoulder.

"Sorry Hawk," he lamely apologized, "but I was told there was nothing I can do."

"How did all of this even happen?" I motioned my hooves to the left and right emphasizing how big the party was.

"Well, you know how I went to go get to the professional?"

"Yeah."

"Well that's her," he pointed at the purple unicorn that apologized to me early for all this. "Her name is Twilight Sparkle."

"Okay and…"

"I was about to tell her about the problems I had with inter-dimensional travel until that pink pony came."

I pointed my hoof at said pony, "You mean Pinkie Pie." She was at the table diving her face in the cupcakes and getting frosting all over her.

"Yes, uh Pinkie Pie. Anyways she noticed me from before when she came over to our house. She started rambling on about how she was going to throw a party for us but it was ruined because I was there hearing all her rambling. I'm guessing she didn't notice me during her ramble. So then Twilight tried to cheer her up. I was in a very awkward position."

"Darn, I wish I could've seen that," I commented.

Tech ignored my comment and continued, "Then she immediately perked back up and said that we could still surprise you. So she set up a party in Sugar Cube Corner-"

"I thought it was called Sugar Sweet Corner or something like that."

He still kept going on, "and she was going to trick you over here, but you seem to have gotten here by yourself."

I shrugged, "What, I got both hunger and a sweet tooth."

He faced hoofed, "Darn it, we should be figuring out the secret on how to send you back home. Not partying."

"Dude, you really need to ease up on this. Pinkie Pie threw this nice party for us all because we're new here, so the least we can do is enjoy it and have fun."

"I'm not having any fun," he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly a pair of pink hooves grabbed us and pulled the two of us away from our punch bowl spot.

"Come on," Pinkie Pie cheered, "you gotta meet my friends." She took us to a table with five other colorful ponies. Ponies that I swear that I've seen before.

* * *

**As of this moment on, I'm going off the record with this story. But like the real Off The Record from Dead Rising 2, some parts will stay.**


End file.
